Deliver Us
by SpaxTheTurtleClogger
Summary: (Based on the Prince of Egypt by Dreamworks.) Natalia, a princess of the Chevans, discovers her role to deliver the Nerihs people to the Promise Land as a prophet for IImpoli, their God. The only person standing in her way is her childish and fiery tempered older brother, Mathias.


_A lot of this is based off of Prince of Egypt. S'yeah. No, there is no way in HELL this is anywhere NEAR historical. _

_Chevans: Nordics; the ruling race and people._

_Nerihs: The slaves; Soviets and Egyptians, Turks, and Greeks. _

_Iimpoli: The "God" of the Nerihs. _

The summer sun beat down horribly on the sand dunes, the golden wisps of sand slapping the faces of the workers- the slaves- whom worked night and day on building the kingdom that the King desired. The marble towers and pillars and obelisks that sprung from the ground in only a month were numerous, and the carvings on them, telling the stories of his greatness were slowly forming over the years. As they worked, carrying blocks of marble, or mud and sand or even large planks of wood on their backs, the Chevans watched them closely. The cracks of whips on bare flesh resounded through the workplace every moment, and the curdling scream of a man or woman in pain would become a song to the newest of workers. The thousands of men falling dead in the sand was too much to count; families would receive no notice of the death of their father or brother or mother until weeks after, when all they could do was assume such a fate had been granted them. Yet they all had prayed, every night as they lay by their beds, hoping the King would not have them killed or that the scorpions would not await them in the night, that someone, anyone, would deliver them to the Promise Land.

**T**he thumping of the soldier's feet, a constant rumble in the caverns of the homes, echoed in the woman's ears as she had never heard before. The youngest of the fallen Kiev Rus looked at the child she had only months before given birth to, the girl's blonde-silver hair only tuffs upon her head. Wrapping the infant, she looked to her offspring.  
"Let us go; make haste, for they are at our doorstep, my children!"  
Dashing from the stone home, they clung tightly to her skirts, their eyes full of confusion and horror; why was their mother so frightened? Why were the soldiers killing these children, these innocent babes as their parents watched? Given no answers, they could only obey their mother, fleeing from the death of their sister to the river. The footsteps were wherever they went; above their heads, beside them by the pillars, or below them in a hurry to kill. The river, so close to their feet, granted them a sigh of relief. Their mother stepped into the blue waters, her pale skin reflecting the sunlight that beamed, and she sang in their native tongue to their sister. The child only yawned, gripping their mother's hair until her hands were too lazy to continue their hold. She hummed, asking the river to deliver the precious cargo that it bared to somewhere it could be free.  
Katyusha ran.  
She ran, her feet slapping against the sandy banks of the crystal blue deliverer until she saw with horror struck eyes the basket, floating so far she was sure the child would die. The alligators, which there were many of, snapped their jaws, fighting to devour the basket, which only pushed it further away. The boats of the fisherman paddled it through, their oars slapping it about until it was dented. But, in only moments, it was sent floating through the white silk curtains of the King's palace, and the girl forced back a shriek. The queen, whom was a small woman, her hair short and platinum blonde, carried her child on her hip. Picking an iris for the blonde haired boy, the basket touched her leg, deriving a gasp of surprise. When she glanced down, she sat the boy on the marble steps and lifted the lid. The gentle smile that spread on her lips brought relief to Katyusha; she smiled, seeing her younger sister in such a safe place, she was sure she could leave her.

She smiled; the child was beautiful, the way her violet eyes glimmered as brightly as the setting sun hit the water. Her skin was pale, just like the king's; and like her own as well. She gathered the child, swaddled in Nerihs' clothes, into her arms gently, stepping from the river water to the marble steps. Her only son of three, whose spikey blonde locks were finally long enough to show his bloodline, grabbed hold of her white silk dress, calling out to her.  
"Mama!"  
"Come, Mathias. We will take your new sister to the king. Her name…" She mumbled, seeing the child take and hold tightly onto her finger, as if it were her only belonging, before smiling again. "Will be Natalia."


End file.
